


I'll Be There for You.......Always

by jowshuaayee



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ann jus wants to be there for Ren, F/M, I'm a softy for some good post interogation fluff, November 21st spoilers, post interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee
Summary: It had been a long and terrifying night, surprisingly this was only the beginning. Not only had the thieves been forced to run from the police to evade being caught, but had to watch almost 50 officers beat down and arrest their fearless leader.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	I'll Be There for You.......Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OathkeeperLexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathkeeperLexi/gifts).



> Bit of post interrogation Shuann I wrote as a EXTREMELY late Birthday gift to one of my best friends. Hope y'all enjoy it! I don't really know how well I captured these two since its been a hot minute since I wrote anything Persona 5 related so here hoping it comes out great. Anyways I hope all of y'all are keeping safe during these trying times and I'll see you guys next Monday for Shuharu week!

It had been a long and terrifying night, surprisingly this was only the beginning. Not only had the thieves been forced to run from the police to evade being caught, but had to watch almost 50 officers beat down and arrest their fearless leader. This took a hard toll on the entire team; Ren is and always will be the one person everybody could confide in, could trust, could come to whenever they were down or whenever they had a problem to deal with. They all shared this relationship with Ren…….all…..but one. One Ann Takamaki.

Not only was Ann one of the founding members of this misfit group of teenagers, but she was also the love interest of said leader. The two had a very close bond ever since the start, Ren helping Ann as she confided in him her issues with Kamoshida, her want to strengthen her heart for her best friend and so forth. They had started dating not long after Kamoshida's palace had fallen and had been inseparable ever since. Although they had tried to keep it a secret, in order to keep the group dynamic, slowly each of the thieves had noticed how their leader had taken a favour to the groups resident Panther. Between discussing plans on palace infiltration, singling the other out after long, difficult battles to make sure the other was alright. It had gotten to the point that if you didn’t know they were together, then you were probably blind or as oblivious as Ryuji. And honestly? Everybody was thrilled for the two, especially Ryuji. 

He was the first to find out and he couldn’t be happier for his best friends. After hearing Ren’s story of how he was falsely accused and arrested, Ryuji felt for his best friend. After finding out about their relationship, the blond couldn’t be happier that his two best friends had found happiness in each other after how terribly the past couple months had gone for both of them. 

Tonight however was a different story. It was now 11pm on November 21st only 2 hours after Rens arrest. Futaba had contacted Ann the second she hung up with Sae to help their leader escape death. The second she got the message, Ann sprinted out of her house and over to Leblanc. Fast forward to now, Ann had been at Leblanc for about a half hour (to Sojiros confusion) and had received word that Sae and Ren would be arriving shortly.

“Ding, ding” The second the bell rang and the door opened, Ann tore her eyes away from her phone and looked at the door, however……...something was wrong. Sae had walked in……..but where was Ren? She thought as she watched Sae gesture to Sojiro to follow her outside. As Sojiro told the customers who were sitting in Leblanc that they were closing early and ran outside, Ann followed at a brisk speed. There she watched in horror as Sojiro and Sae worked together to pull a battered and bruised Ren from the front passenger seat of Saes car. 

“Oh my god, REN!” she screamed. Shocked, Sojiro and Sae turned around to notice a scared Ann running towards them. “........Ann?” Ren replied trying his hardest to lift his head to look at her. “I’m here Ren its ok……..I’m here” she replied as she pulled him into a hug caressing his hair, calming him down.  _ “What the hell did those officers do to him?”  _ she thought to herself as she tried her hardest to calm herself down. Sojiro realising what was going on turned to Sae “Can you and Ann take it from here and bring him inside? I’ll go grab Takemi and be right back” as Sae nodded in response, Sojiro took off towards Takemis clinic. 

Over hearing Saes and Sojiros conversation, Ann nodded and turned to Ren. “Alright Ren, common, Sae and I are going to get you inside and into something comfortable” she whispered. 

\----------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, the two women had successfully brought Ren up to the loft that he called home. As soon as Ren was safely and comfortably in bed, Sae had to take off to return to work, in order to not draw suspicion towards her. After Sae left, Ann took a moment to herself to actually take in what had taken place that night. She lifted her eyes and watched as Ren lay on his back, breathing lightly, body covered in bruises. Seeing him in this state hurt her to her core. Before she could take a seat beside him, she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket.

**_Futaba: Mona’s spending the night with me_ **

**_Futaba: Don’t do anything too risky ;)_ **

**_Futaba: But srsly, take care of my key item…...okay?_ **

**_Ann: Ofc! When you see him next, he’ll be as good as new :)_ **

Smiling, she returned her phone back to her pocket. Futaba can be very……..escentric to say the least. But, when it came to her friends, she would stop at nothing to make sure they’re better; especially for Ren. The young girl had taken to Ren rather quickly and considered him like he was her own brother, and it warmed Ann’s heart whenever she saw the two interact.

“What did they do to you?” she whispered as she sat beside Rens slumbering body and began to stroke his hair. As she continued she heard the downstairs bell ring. Hearing the bell Ren shot up, almost defensively. Noticing his fear, Ann grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. “No, it's ok don’t worry. It’s just Sojiro returning with Takemi to get you fixed up” she cooed. In all honesty, Ann had no idea weather it was Sojiro and Takemi walking through the door, or if it was the police realising Ren had escaped and here to take him back. Whoever it was, Ann would be there to protect him. 

Upon hearing her words, Ren began to relax into the embrace, his breathing slowing down. The two sat there in eachothers arms before footsteps could be heard. As soon as Sojiros head popped into the room, Ann let out a sigh of relief. As she started to let go of Ren, he started trying to stop her from leaving. “No no don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. Takemi just needs some space so she can fix you up okay?” she whispered “Okay” he replied 

\----------------------------------------

“Make sure he takes these painkillers every three hours alright? I can’t give him anything stronger until I can find out how much of that serum he had injected into him” Takemi said as she started putting her things back in her bag. “I’ll be back in the morning to check in on him alright?”

“Thanks a lot doc, I appreciate it.” Sojrio spoke up. “Ann its late and the subways have probably stopped for the night so I can drop you off home if you would like”

Before she could reply, Ann felt Ren's hand tighten around hers “stay?” he weakly whispered. Smiling she turned to Sojiro “Nah its alright, I think I’ll stay with this one if that's alright?” “That's completely fine with me. Make sure he takes that medication. I’ll be back in the morning before the doc returns” he replied. 

Before he glanced over at the young couple. Ren was lying on his back staring back at Ann, with eyes full of love and affection. Ann in return was seated beside him, hands still entwined, hands caressing his hair, staring back at him with the same amount of affection. “As long as those two have each other, nothing could stop them” Sojiro thought to himself before smiling and walking down the stairs leaving the couple alone. 


End file.
